Bella's Nightmare Bella's Living Nightmare
by ArchersRelease
Summary: Bella is attacked after a shift working in a nightclub in Portland. ***WARNING*** Graphic Rape scene. Can Bella survive this attack both mentally and physically? And what will Edward make of this? Please review guys!
1. Chapter 1

It's 2:00PM. I just finished my shift at Tiger Tiger. It's Saturday night, so the nightclub has been beyond packed. It was heaving. I'm so happy to finally be finished for the night, can't wait to be under the covers of my nice warm bed. I wished Edward would be there waiting for me, but he was away tonight. Hunting. I know he needs to hunt, but god I miss him so much when he goes.

It was freezing tonight, the night was pitch black. I hurried out the back door into the alley. I didn't use the main entrance much, it was hard to escape with tones of drunken clubbers trying to make their way inside. I didn't like the alley at all, it was dark, lonely, and closed in, so I hurried. There wasn't a soul in sight, but it wasn't silent, I could hear some drunken idiots singing in the distance. Well I thought to myself, at least someone is having a nice time.

I was freezing. Dressed in tiny red hot pants, and a white tank top, I cursed my boss for having such skimpy work uniform rules. To say I was freezing would be an understatement. I could barely walk in the ridiculous heels, but I was glad I was almost to my car. Yes, car. Edward had bought me a new car seen as my truck was on it's last legs. Now I've gotten a job working in a nightclub in Portland, I knew it would be kind of helpful to have a faster vehicle, otherwise it would take me forever to get home.

I swapped my heels for Uggs as soon as I got into the car. Immediately my feet began to warm up. I turned up the heat, hit the locks and the gas. The journey seemed to last forever, I was about ten minutes from Forks when I realised I was running out of gas. Damn! Good job I remembered to bring my bank card. It's something I always carry on me.

I paid the cash attendant, and hurried out to my car. It felt like I was in the Antarctic. Sooner I got home, the better. I heard a soft voice behind me. "Excuse miss, I'm wondering if you know anything about changing tires? My vans got a flat, I could use some help. Have you got time?".

I was a little taken aback, surely if he was at a gas station, the staff could call a professional. I didn't want to seem rude, so I agreed, changing a tire wouldn't take too long, Edward hard show me how it's done.

"Thanks, I really appreciate you doing this, my vans just around the back. Follow me". Poor guy looked shattered, maybe he had had a long night too. I followed him around the parking area, it was deserted except for his vehicle.

I wanted to get it over with, "Ok buddy, which tire is it?"

"The front one, right hand side, I'll just get my tools". I shuffled around the van to take a look, I heard the van doors open. It suddenly dawned on me that there was nothing wrong with his front tire.

"Hey yo-". I didn't get to finish my sentence before I felt a hand clamp over my mouth. He clutched me to him close. "Keep quite you bitch, or I'll kill you".

I could feel my eyes wide with panic, my heart begin to pound in my chest. I was struggling with all my strength, but I was no match for this overweight guy. He was clearly overweight, and stunk of beer and cigarettes. It was revolting. He dragged me to the back of his van and forced me inside. I was about to make a run for it when he punched me, full force on my cheek. I fell backwards from the impact. He took advantage of this by shoving me inside. He slammed the door shut, and stood over me, leering. I could barely see inside the van, but I could see enough. He was staring at me, an evil smile began to appear across his face. I knew this was only the beginning.


	2. Bella's Ordeal

Without warning he threw himself on top of me. Crushing me to the van floor. He forced his lips onto mine, kissing me roughly. His breath and odour made me want to vomit. I tried to break free, but I knew it was useless, I was powerless.

He used his weight to pin me to the floor. He had one hand clamped over mouth to stop me from screaming, he knew people weren't _that_ far away. His other hand was clawing at my breasts, he roughly pawed at my body, ignoring my feeble attempts to dislodge him. By now my tank top had ruched itself up to my waste. He slid his hand under the material, under my bra right onto my breast, he wasn't gentle. He squeezed and pinched with all his might. The pain was awful, but it was nothing compared to what I knew what was coming.

His hand travelled further down my body. He rubbed it against my vagina with such force it hurt. I clamped my eyes shut, I couldn't look into those eyes anymore. Next thing I knew, I could feel him tearing down my shorts, I tried kicking out but he distracted me, his teeth came down hard on one of my breasts, I screamed in agony. He forced his fingers inside of me, please Alice. Please see what this monster is doing to me.

He heaved himself on top of me. My knees parted from the force of his. Already he had has trousers down to his ankles. I felt him press against me, this is it I thought. I was tensed, waiting for the pain, but nothing could prepare me for this. He was trying to force himself inside of me, with difficulty. I imagined it would be frustrating for him, but that was nothing compared to how I felt. He thrust into me with all of his strength, with a grunt. I screamed in agony. No pain in the world could possibly compare with this, I felt as though I was being torn in half as he trusted into me, over and over again. I felt my senses lock down. I kept my eyes tightly shut and pretended that I couldn't feel his mouth pressed against my neck. I didn't see the point in fighting now. I had no energy or hope left. Please let it be over soon.

He moved off of me, I opened my eyes wary. His fist came down hard on my face. I automatically rolled over to protect me face, my arms over my head. He took of advantage of this, forced himself on top of me. "Spread your legs" he barked at me. What was the point in fighting now? He had what he wanted, and I was in agony, I just wanted it over with. So I did as he told me. His knees slipped inside of mine, his cock pressed against my ass. It dawned on me what he was planning to do. I started wriggling furiously, not there, please not there I thought. Without warning, he grabbed a fistful of my hair, drew my head back and slammed it straight down into the floor of the van.

I felt his cock at my entrance. My ass. He forced it inside with one powerful thrust. A cry burst out of my lips. Again, he smashed my forehead against the floor. I was seeing stars. "Shut up" he hissed at me. His hand slipped under my face and he secured it over my mouth. He showed no mercy as he pounded into me. Please don't kill me I thought, please let this be it. I couldn't get Edward's face out of my mind. What on earth would I tell him? _If _I lived through this. I was burning, I could feel myself burning. What on earth had this monster done to me. I felt him quicken his movements, and he was breathing heavier. Is this it? Is it nearly over? He moaned loudly and grunted. Finally he rolled off of me.

"Pull your shorts up you whore". I did as he said, too terrified to disobey. He smashed his fists into my ribs, over and over again. Jesus, how much more pain could I possibly take. "Now get out of my van, if you dare tell anyone, I swear I will find you and rip you to shreds. Go on, get out, and be thankful I let you live, my last victim wasn't so lucky". He opened the van door and shoved me outside into the cold night air. I started running like I've never run in my life. I daren't look back.

I felt a sigh of relief as soon as I saw my car. I flew inside and hit the locks. I needed to get out of here. I've never hit the gas so much in all my life. I flew towards Forks. I paused at the top of my street. Charlie would be in bed, I didn't want to disturb him, besides, how could I possibly tell him his only daughter had been so brutally raped? I must have looked such a sigh. I turned the steering wheel and headed somewhere else, somewhere I knew there would always be someone up at this hour of the morning.


End file.
